Fabuła
Fabuła: Główna fabuła Zamek Adiart "Zewnętrzne rejony Zamku Adiart, gdzie rezyduje frakcja Króla Niebieskiego Smoka, są dość ponure. Ci, którzy są mile widziani wewnątrz zamku, mogą maskować się w tych złotych salach szlacheckich, podczas gdy ci na wygnaniu doświadczają bezsensowności pustki pustkowia, obserwowanej tylko przez niezgrabne spojrzenia odległych wron, widywano niejasne stworzenia czające się na obrzeżach królewskiego cmentarza, wołające po prostu o zapomnienie zarówno w tym królestwie, jak i w następnym." (Good)]] Dobry Król (Niebieski Smok) "Król zmaga się z władzą - ucząc się, że jego poddani nie koniecznie są tym, kim twierdzą, że są, oraz, że mu oddanym "braknie oddania". Kiedy król upadnie, kto powstanie? Nie martwi się o siebie, lecz o swoje królestwo; gdyby przestał być tym który utrzymuje balans. Jego Królewska krew bije się, czy podjąć działanie, czy cicho czekać na odpowiedni moment by pomścić swoją rodzinę." (Corrupt)]] Niewidocznych ścieżka korupcji "Królewska Krew płynie w tym człowieku który stara się o tron, Czarną Różą on jest jednak. Jego serce zimne jest jak cele w lochach głęboko pod ziemiami Królestwa. Oczy jego patrzą fałszywym wzrokiem, jakoby pożerając biedne dusze tych na których spogląda - gdyż nie jest on Królem z ludu, lecz zwiastunem śmierci i niewolnictwa zarówno dla tych mu lojalnych, oraz dla tych mu przeciwnych. Korona Kultu Wierny swoim poddanym i lojalny wobec bogów poza tym. Król, jako Kultysta, musi objąć swą krnąbrną gromadę miłosnym uściskiem Mitry i pokusą mocy emanującej z Koraksa. Nie jest zły ani złośliwy, ale rozczarowany ścieżką, którą podążyły jego dzieci i dwór. Mając mądrość Mędrca swego ukochanego Przywódcy Kultu z boku, postanawia zmienić sposoby swoich sceptycznych poddanych. W końcu król musi zwracać uwagę na swoich ludzi - a jedyną dogodną przyszłością jego królestwa jest przyłączenie się do Mitry, aby zły los nie spotkał ich wszystkich. Rozczarowanie, jakiego król doznaje, nie oznacza jednak, że jest bez litości. Jego poddani otrzymują każdą okazję, by dołączyć do jego prawej ścieżki. Jedynie w swojej odmowie utracili życie i tylko wtedy mogliby służyć albo za krew, albo za ciało. Ciężar Neutralnego Króla "Co zrobiłem, aby na to zasłużyć?" Płacz Neutralnego Króla. Nigdy nie pragnął brzemienia korony ani słodkich okrzyków swych licznych dzieci. Często lamentujemy nad przemijaniem jego żony, byłej Królowej, siłami poza jego kontrolą. Nigdy nie chce więcej mocy, ponieważ wie, że jego życie staje się coraz krótsze. Jego syn, Książę, w swojej hańbie, unika go i jego córki, Księżniczki, która płacze za swoim żałosnym ojcem, nigdy nie myśląc o kimś innym, ale o sobie samym. Wie jednak, że go ścigają - on także wie, że gdyby przekroczył którąkolwiek ze stron linii, nawet odrobinę, zarobiłby ostrze od tych, którzy zabrali jego drogą żonę. "Być może Najemnik zaoferuje ułaskawienie", myśli, ale nie wierzy prawdziwie. Nie, jedynym wyjściem jest umocnienie własnego dworu za osłonami; bo wie, że wojna między jego dziećmi i ich wrogami pewnego dnia dobiegnie końca. Jedna strona pęknie, a druga wzniesie się - a druga strona rozprzestrzeni się w Królestwie. Albowiem nawet z królestwem i wszystkimi jego bogactwami, Neutralny Król pragnie jedynie pokoju, albo dla królestwa, albo dla niego samego, i nie ma znaczenia, które. ''-- Loremaster Magnasword2'' |left]] Gdzie jest mój kolor...? Historia Błazna "Słodki aromat zachodzącego słońca omiótł całe Królestwo, a tron stoi pusty, odbijając dźwięki chwały z każdym krokiem w tym ciepłym tronie; jednak podłoga jest taka zimna. Często zastanawiam się - dlaczego on jest moim Królem? Nie głosowałem na niego. Co sprawia, że jest on częścią rodziny Królewskiej? Jego szaty? Gdzie jest mój kolor? Patrzę na odbicie w wypolerowanych płytach zamku widząc tylko jeden obraz; szlachetność. Gahaha... Teraz to widze. Brakującą część układanki, leżącą w cieniu, drażniącą mnie cały ten czas: To ja byłem Królem przez cały ten czas! To nie jest historia szaleńca... wszyscy zobaczą! WSZYSCY!! Hehehehhh..." Spotkanie "Kto powinien zostać waszym Królem? Wszyscy członkowie rodziny Królewskiej zebrali się przed tronem by zadecydować. Srebrna powłoka na sercu Króla jest cienka; Wszyscy razem, bylibyśmy w stanie go przekonać. Czy chcesz by twój król był dobry, czy też zły? Kłamstwa są tym, co usłyszeliśmy, tym co powiedzieliśmy. Byliśmy naiwni wobec tych, którym wierzyliśmy. " Konspiracja "Skorumpowany Król organizuje spotkanie w najgłębszych czeluściach zamku, zwołując członków Niewidocznych. Na tym konkretnym spotkaniu życia, zostaną naznaczone i niedługo, zapomniane. Strategie polegające na zdradzie są normalną taktyką w tych podziemiach - powszechną wiedzą tutaj jest, by chronić swoje plecy, jednakże, jak to mówią, przyjaciół trzymaj blisko..." Historia Nadwornego Czarodzieja & Czarnoksiężnika. Dziennik Nadwornego Czarodzieja: DZIEŃ I Głęboko w zamku Adiart, zamieszkałego przez ród Niebieskiego smoka, znajduje się Król, Jego zaufani Szlachcice, oraz kilku bohaterów którzy mogą nie być tak ufni, gdy rody zostaną podzielone. Plotki o zdradzie, odbijają się echem o zamkowe ściany, pomiędzy nami rozpoczęła się wojna! Musimy jak najszybciej odróżnić przyjaciela od wroga. W nocy odnajduję spokój w mojej kwaterze, lecz boję się iż noc ta może być mą ostatnią... Użyłem resztki swej magi, by rzucić zaklęcie ochronne, mam nadzieję, że wytrzyma do rana. DZIEŃ II O świcie, nadal oddychałem..! Lecz odkryłem, że mi najbliżsi poczęli upadać bez najmniejszego znaku, uciekającego życia. Podejrzewam, że Król nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. Ci którzy się odezwą, ryzykują ścięcie mieczem kata, za zdradę Królestwa. Widziałem już zbyt wielu fałszywie skazanych, przez sztuczki i oszustwa. Wydaje mi się że nadal mam sojuszników, zacisnąłem pięści... poczułem świeże powietrze w płucach... I przed wszystkimi oskarżyłem Króla o bycie zdrajcą! Strony się odwróciły, gdy oskarżenia sprawiły, że wszyscy wokół zaczęli wycofywać się w cień. Kiedy wystąpiłem przed wszystkich, zauważyłem niepewne twarze, oraz palce wskazujące na mnie. "Jestem nadwornym magiem-- Przysięgam!" Powiedziałem, gdy mój puls przyspieszył. Nie, to nie tak... Inni mówią że jestem członkiem niewidocznych, ich wrogiem. Komu powinni zaufać? Słońce zachodzi, piszę w moim dzienniku moje ostatnie słowa, które pozostawię dla innych – Nasz król nie jest sojusznikiem – tylko zdrajcą! Członkiem Niewidocznych... Bracia, obawiam się, że możecie być następni.- (''Stwierdzono, że strona kroniki jest niedokończona, a jedynie tylko litery "Uzur ....." są przed końcem dziennika. '''DZIEŃ III' (Mówiący Mędrzec) "Drodzy sojusznicy Niebieskiego Smoka, potrzebuję, abyście mi zaufali - że jestem waszym sprzymierzeńcem i razem możemy znaleźć zdrajcę, który to zrobił! * Podejrzliwy śmiech przez usta * * Maniakalny Śmiech* gdyby tylko wiedzieli... Historia Klasy: Przesłuchanie Kamerdynera To bardzo interesujące życie w życiu kamerdynera na królewskim dworze. Wierny kamerdyner troszczy się o wszystkie drobne problemy, z którymi król jest daleko w swojej codziennej rutynie. Zawsze wierny swemu wasalowi, lojalność Kamerdynera jest kamieniem węgielnym naszej wielkiej etyki pracy tutaj w Adiart. Nawet ten z niską klasą krwi może zapewnić bezpośrednią służbę jego majestatowi i jego dzieciom. Zapytaliśmy obecnego Kamerdynera króla, co to znaczy pracować w zamku: "Przywilejem najwyższego kalibru jest służenie mojemu Wasalowi w tak niepokojącym czasie, moim obowiązkiem jest, aby jego uwaga skupiała się na sprawach, które prawdziwie oblegają nasze uczciwe królestwo, a ja bawię jego gości i dbam o uważność godną łaski jego majestatu. Oczywiście obejmuje to utrzymywanie stałej podaży wina, zapewnienie odpowiedniego przygotowania posiłków, nieprzerwane utrzymywanie odzieży damskiej i męskiej, a także wysyłanie i odbieranie wiadomości, przy jednoczesnym zapewnieniu, że reputacja że reputacja królestwa jest podporządkowana wzorcowym wzorom Jego Królewskiej Mości. Każdy Kamerdyner, który jest wart swojej soli, dopilnuje, by życzenia króla były przestrzegane, nawet kosztem własnego życia, co oczywiście nie znaczy, że moje życie jest całkowicie oddane rozkoszy jego majestatu. Często stwierdzam, że odpoczywanie poprawia mi sprawność i dzięki łasce jego majestatu, dostaję pół dnia wolnego w każdą niedzielę, aby móc uczestniczyć we własnych przyjemnościach wśród mieszkańców miast, znajduję piękno na świecie poza zamkiem - nawet jeśli nie ma zbyt wiele do zobaczenia poza tymi bramami. Mam uprzywilejowane prawo do takiego zrozumienia wodza. " ''-- Magnasword2, Loremaster'' Historia Klasy: Żniwiarz z Koraks Mimo że Żniwiarze od dawna uważani są za mit, na kartach Adiartskiej historii można znaleźć dowody ich wpływów. Istnieją trzy opowieści o wątpliwej zgodności z prawdą. Pierwsza: 'Miejska legenda powtarzana w kółko: sekcja kultu prawdopodobnie poświęcona, nazwanej przez siebie ''Pokucie Żniwiarza. ''Która polega na porwaniu służki bądź dziecka i wtrąceniu jej bądź jego do krypty lub mauzoleum bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Jedno dziecko opisało swoje doświadczenie, oraz Paladyna który przyszedł mu na ratunek, wspominając obecność czegoś co sprawiało, że czuł ogromny ucisk w klatce piersiowej oraz majaczenie lunatyków. Oczywiście, opowieści dzieci nie mogą być brane za pewnik, oraz żaden żywy paladyn nie przyznał się do pomagania dziecku w potrzebie w tamtym okresie. Dziecko to jednak, z czasem zostało Zabójcą dla frakcji Czarnych Róż. Nikt nie jest w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego jego ścieżka doprowadziła go do zła. Tak oto Pokuta Żniwiarza ciągnie się po dziś dzień, co cztery lata - lecz można się tylko domyślać, gdy Żniwiarz nie otrzyma swojej ofiary, powstanie by odebrać ją własnymi rękoma. Jak to z legendami bywa, nie możemy uznawać jej za fakt, lecz wieść głosi, że wiele legend opartych jest właśnie na faktach. Więc, możliwe, że i ta legenda ma prawdziwe źródło. '''Druga: '''Raport rycerza Królestwa. Człowiek ten skazany został na śmierć za zabicie syna Szlachica, oskarżył strażnika który go więził o bycie bardzo podobnym do opisu tych kreatur... Błagał on swoją żonę i syna o to by byli bezpieczni, podczas gdy zabierał go miejski Szeryf. Krzyczał, prosząc strażników by zabili go tu i teraz. Dwa dni później, gdy miał zostać stracony. Kat wyniósł jego ciało na własnych barkach. Świadkowie twierdzą, że nie był on w stanie ruszać się ani mówić. Jego ciało oraz twarz były sztywne, mimo to został powieszony. Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia, lecz wszyscy obecni przedstawiciele prawa zapewniają, że był on w pełni zdrowy w momencie swojej śmierci. Wcześniej wspomniany Rycerz również potwierdzał pełną sprawność oskarżonego oraz to, że Szeryf nie był pod wpływem czarnej magii. Jedyny znany nam dowód, potwierdzający nieczystą zagrywkę, był ''znak Coraxu który pojawił się na ręce oskarżonego w momencie powieszenia. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że mimo tego iż kult ma jakiegoś rodzaju pakt z bogiem Mithras'em oraz bogiem Corax'em, nie wydaje się by byli oni powiązani ze Żniwiarzami. Nawet można znaleźć podania o Żniwiarzach zabijających członków kultu. Lecz, jakim cudem mielibyśmy być w stanie pojąć umysł bóstwa stworzonego z nieskalanej ciemności? '''Trzecia: Ta historia pochodzi z dziennika Niewidocznych. W pewnej miejscowej Tawernie, bard co wieczór śpiewał piosenki przez siedem lat w stanie był zabawiać gości i żyć z tego dogodnie. Dopóty jednej nocy, nie został zatrzymany na zewnątrz przed jednym ze swoich występów. Wszedł do tawerny i zaczął śpiewać, lecz jego słowa... przybrały formę monologu pełnego rozpaczy. A brzmiały one "...i w ciemności, którą złodzieje widzą, ich wierne oczy odpocząć winny. Gdyż mymi słowami, oraz ostatnim mym tchem, na próbę ich wystawimy. Z ubolewaniem wielkim, oraz przeznaczeniem wiernym, pożegnania nastał czas: jako teraz śpiewam, pieśń Koraksa, i dźwiękiem dzwon otacza nas". I w tym momencie, tawerna została otoczona czarnym płótnem Żniwiarza wielkiego jak zajazd, i budynek zniknął z tego świata. Na ziemi tej, skalanej słowami piosenki, leżało trzydzieści siedem nieruchomych ciał. Przerażona dziewka jedynie żywa w rogu leżała, skulona w kłębek trzęsła się niemiłosiernie. Ponoć nieślubna księżniczka królestwa, tak powiadano. Naturalnie, Niewidoczni oznajmili iż wiedza ta jedynie dla króla zarezerwowaną była, nim wykradli kopie z nadwornej biblioteki. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nawet oni boją się Żniwiarza. Można by rzec, że nie jest on niczyim sojusznikiem - chociaż, Bogowie mroczni, są od tego wyjątkiem. ''-- Reported by Magnasword2, Loremaster'' Historia Klasy: Zażalenie skrytobójcy Niedawno odkryliśmy notatkę, którą Zabójca napisał na zwłokach podczas poprzedniego wtargnięcia: '''Być może ta rzecz nie doszłaby do tego, gdyby ludzie nie zostali straceni, zaciągnięci i poćwiartowani tylko za przemyślenie "niewłaściwego" sposobu. --Zabójca' Badacze zamku jeszcze nie ustalili, czy to rzeczywiście skrytobójca, czy po prostu wiadomość, którą ktoś inny próbuje się osłonić. ''--Notatka wynaleziona przez Loremaster B_Psycho2 Historia Postaci: Umysłowa Krótkotrwałość Zobrazowana! Kiedykolwiek patrząc na Niebieskiego Smoka, nigdy nie można zaprzeczyć zaradności swoich sojuszników. Bez pomocy boskości patrzą na dary w najlepszej ludzkości. Przykładem, Pośrednik utrzymuje dar mentalnej manipulacji. Wyszkoleni od urodzenia do kontrolowania swoich darów, ich zdolność umysłowa pozwala im ominąć szpiegów i ukrycie wrogów Niebieskiego Smoka, aby stworzyć korzystną i godną uwagi sieć komunikacyjną. Oczywiście, podczas gdy szczegółowe i ekstrawaganckie skrypty z ich celów mogą być wykluczone, rozumieją one sedno swoich motywacji i mogą nimi manipulować do pewnego stopnia. Podczas gdy rzeczywisty zakres ich uprawnień jest bardziej wrogi, kształceni są oni, aby nie sprowokować dworu, aby zostać zaakceptowanym; Czytelnik myśli byłby czymś strasznym. ''--Zredagowano przez Magnasword2, Loremaster'' Historia Postaci: Miecz rodziny królewskiej Długo bardowie opowiadali historie o szlachetnym rycerzu na tym świecie i następnym. Nieważne, czy jesteś młody, czy stary, rycerz jest symbolem wszystkiego, o co prosi zwykły człowiek. Rycerze emanują aurą ponad aurę śmiertelnego człowieka wpajającego strach w zło i ciepło w sercach słabych. Wyszkoleni w sztuce zastraszania i współczucia, Rycerze Króla zapewniają pokój w debatach i dziwacznych aktach przemocy. Miecz z ich strony i honor w ich sercu zapewnia wszystko, że rycerz nigdy nie zawiedzie królestwa... Tak przynajmniej wszyscy myślą. ''--Pogłoska od Magnasword2, Loremaster'' 'Fabuła: '''Ptaki & Wierzący Wierny obserwator jest zawsze w gnieździe jastrzębia. Niebieski Smok od dawna szkoli tych, którzy mają zdolność zobaczenia, czy to jest magik, czy turysta - nawet Pośredników! Królestwo będzie często zatrudniać ludzi w zwyczajach obserwowania ptaków lub, w rzadkich przypadkach, tych, którzy szpiegują swoich rodaków. Kluczem do rzemiosła Obserwatora jest cierpliwość i ostry kontakt z naszymi ptasimi upierzonymi przyjaciółmi. Obserwator, w pracy Króla, musi mieć ostry umysł, analityczną sprawność i dbałość o szczegóły. Znany jako oczy Króla, Obserwator służy jako środek odstraszający we wszystkich sprawach związanych z niesprawiedliwością - czy to przez ich świadectwo, czy przez jego dziennik. Chociaż większość uważa Obserwatora za "niegodnego zaufania", głównie ze względu na skłonność do patrzenia w komnaty księcia lub księżniczki z mniej szlachetnych powodów. W związku z tym, udowodnienie swojego statusu innym członkom dworu stało się męczącym, ale niezbędnym elementem jego harmonogramu - takiego, który Nocny Stróż z Nawróceniem często wykorzystuje do swojej wyjątkowej przewagi. ''-- Zredagowano przez Magnasword2, Loremaster 'Historia Klasy/Bóstwa: '''Szepty Bogów , and many bodies.]]Ranny mężczyzna szedł powoli korytarzem, mijając ciało za ciałem, od Zamku Demwir; zaklęcia odbijające się echem w jego głowie, "Kim - czym do diabła jest Korax? ... Z pewnością nie inny z tych głosów, mam nadzieję" ... "Mithry ... ten inny głos: Czym jesteś? Jak mam poznać twoję imię? " Wybuchy szkarłatnej czerwieni rzucały się szaleńczo na szczyt śniegu po każdym kroku. "Muszę przestać marnować czas, ponieważ mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia". "Nie, jesteś wściekły, po prostu wyjdź!", Mężczyzna krzyknął, gdy zacisnął głowę, wijąc się w wewnętrzną walkę, gdy uziemił zęby w agonii. Odzyskując myśli, wkroczył jeszcze bardziej w mroźny wieczór w środku zimy, odkrywając jedynie pieczenie na jego twarzy przez zimne powietrze z pazurów na głowie. Podjął decyzję - a może został dla niego stworzony? Miał opuścić to miejsce i znaleźć dowód! Dowód, że te "nocne szepty" ludzi - nie, BOGÓW - istniały poza jego głową. Wiedział, że są prawdziwe, ale może tylko przekonać innych krwią. Jednak w Zamku Demwir nie było już miejsca na przekonanie ... Przez całą noc szedł, wpatrując się w ciemność. "Mistrzowie!", Zawołał w noc, "Udowodnij mi, że jesteś prawdziwy i że nie jestem głupcem, że ci ufam!". Był tylko niesamowity dźwięk ciszy. "Rozumiem, oczywiście, rozumiem". Mężczyzna zawołał w atramentową czerń nocy: "Muszę udowodnić, że jestem dla ciebie wart: armia, ofiara ...". Obejrzał się i zobaczył tylko noc i spojrzenia z tego, co czai się w pobliżu krawędzi wąwozu. Wiedział, że nie może zawrócić. W Zamku Demwir nie było nic; nigdy więcej. Musiał iść naprzód. Mgła rozprzestrzeniła się na bok, ukazując ogromną strukturę ... Zamku Adiart. Załamany zaczął biec sprintem, biegnąc w kierunku wielkiego, kamiennego zamku, ale szybko upadł z braku energii, ponieważ nie jadł od wielu dni. Upadł przy bramie, gdy wyszedł Kamerdyner z Zamku Adiart i widząc jego szaty, uważał go za szlachetnego. Nawet lód był zbyt gęsty, by nawet zbierać najdrobniejsze krople wody. "Jak ten człowiek przeżył nawet ...?", Zapytał Kamerdyner w swojej głowie. Ponieważ było to po godzinach, Kamerdyner przyniósł pożywienie i wino zarówno jemu, jak i budzącemu się mężczyźnie. Usiadł obok niego, słuchając szaleństwa szalonego człowieka o niesłychanych imionach: Mithrasie i Koraxie oraz o tym, jak sam wyruszył z Zamku Demwir. Kamerdyner uśmiechnął się, pijąc wino, wpatrując się w kielich, z którego pił, czego nigdy wcześniej nie pamiętał. Jego białe wino wydawało się czerwone w ciemnej tawernie - może złudzenie tańczących płomieni kominka. Mężczyzna powoli pochylił się w stronę Kamerdynera, zamarł z uśmiechem i szepnął nieznanym tonem: "Ty ... moja marionetka ciała - wiesz, co trzeba zrobić". Oboje odchylili się do tyłu i wesoło łyknęli wina w ciszy, a ich szkarłatne oczy nadal tańczyły w odblaskowym blasku żaru z kominków. ~Fabuła zrobiona przez JammySplodge i asystował Xblade * Mitras, Bóg Krwii * Koraks, Bóg Ciemności * Dlaczego bogowie pozbawieni ciemności i rozpaczy nie wyszepczą? Być może, jeśli krzyk będzie wystarczająco głośny, pewnego dnia zostanie usłyszany ... 'Fabuła: 'Nieśmiertelna udręka The court of Adiart once had more nobles than today. Specifically, another man and a woman that childed the castle's first recorded instance of twins. It seemed as though death itself couldn’t even come between them. However, it did. Upon failing to kill the male noble, an Unseen Assassin fled the scene, leaving only a scratch from the edge of a dagger. However, the color that flowed from his wound was not crimson, but nightshade: he had been poisoned. They feared not, because a local physician was rumored to be able to cure all ailments. The wife went to seek out this physician in his quarters and was offered an exchange. The noble wife was told to deliver a note to the King to prove his innocence regarding false rumors. In exchange, the nobleman would be healed. She agreed to meet that night after gathering the ingredients, as there was not much time. Pacing their room that night, the noble lady witnessed her husband doubling over in pain, wondering if the promise will be kept. Meanwhile, the Physician was on the floor next to shattered glass -- with not blood, but wine. He was being occupied by the royal butler, accompanied by a pale hand on his shoulder, for the butler was now serving someone other than the King. Although not a trusted word, the man whispered, “Alchemist--” and, as a last resort, the lady stormed out to find the Alchemist, who promised to return a favor for when called upon. The Alchemist was nowhere to be found, but her unmarked potions were. When the lady returned to the poisoned husband, the physician still did not come. She also no longer needed a cure.... Completely destroyed, the wife sought out revenge on those who wronged them. She drank the obtained potion, which was an unusual color, for she had not known that she sampled an experimental potion for immortality. Perhaps she had, indeed, become immortal, but at the unknowing cost of leaving her soul behind. Her soul was not the only memory left behind, but also the twins. Later known as only a rumor to the court as being called the “Scorned,” no one actually knew what happened to the twins’ mother -- in fact, no one even considered the question of what kind of toll would happen for ingesting an Alchemist's makeshift potion, let alone the torment of betrayal and the early departed, had they known the truth. The stories foretell that the Scorned feels the weight of guilt in the hearts of others -- only assuming the guilt is from the conspiracy of her husband’s untimely demise. It is said that victims of the Scorned are dealt with by any means -- as long as all means come to an end. There have even been matching reports of a lucid whisper, echoing down the castle walls. The consistent reports were as follows: “The names of those who scorned me are etched into my mind. I will not forget them. I will see them all destroyed before the court, or worse, if it takes the last of my breath. The Blue Dragon faction is no longer an ally of mine -- no one is. They don’t know what it’s like. I will see all who betrayed me lifelessly fall to my feet before I am likely taken with them." ''--Udokumentowano przez Loremaster RopeStringFace i Ashe Category:Fabuła